Шаблон:Infobox former country/doc
} |conventional_long_name = } |common_name = } |continent = Africa |region = |era = |status = |status_text= |empire = |government_type = |date_start = } |year_start = } |event_start = } |date_end = } |year_end = } |event_end = } |event1 = } |date_event1 = } |event2 = } |date_event2 = } |event3 = } |date_event3 = } |event4 = } |date_event4 = } |event5 = } |date_event5 = } |event_pre = } |date_pre = } |event_post = } |date_post = } |p1 = |flag_p1 = |image_p1 = |p2 = |flag_p2 = |p3 = |flag_p3 = |p4 = |flag_p4 = |p5 = |flag_p5 = |s1 = |flag_s1 = |image_s1 = |s2 = |flag_s2 = |s3 = |flag_s3 = |s4 = |flag_s4 = |s5 = |flag_s5 = |image_flag = Flag of None.svg |flag_alt = |flag = |flag_type = |image_coat = Coats of arms of None.svg |coat_size = |coat_alt = |symbol = |symbol_type = |image_map = Missing map.svg |image_map_alt = } |image_map_caption = } |capital = } |capital_exile = } |national_motto = } |national_anthem = } |common_languages = } |religion = } |demonym = } |currency = } |leader1 = } |leader2 = } |leader3 = } |leader4 = } |year_leader1 = } |year_leader2 = } |year_leader3 = } |year_leader4 = } |title_leader = } |representative1 = } |representative2 = } |representative3 = } |representative4 = } |year_representative1 = } |year_representative2 = } |year_representative3 = } |year_representative4 = } |title_representative = } |deputy1 = } |deputy2 = } |deputy3 = } |deputy4 = } |year_deputy1 = } |year_deputy2 = } |year_deputy3 = } |year_deputy4 = } |title_deputy = } |legislature = } |house1 = } |type_house1 = } |house2 = } |type_house2 = } |stat_year1 = |stat_area1 = |stat_pop1 = |stat_year2 = |stat_area2 = |stat_pop2 = |stat_year3 = |stat_area3 = |stat_pop3 = |stat_year4 = |stat_area4 = |stat_pop4 = |stat_year5 = |stat_area5 = |stat_pop5 = |footnote_a = } |footnote_b = } |footnote_h = to footnote_h |footnotes = } }} This template provides comparative information for countries which no longer exist. Notes *Many variables concern generated categories. When categories are discussed below, it is referring to this list of currently supported categories. *This is a rather complicated template, and should be used with care to ensure functionality. Note that most fields are optional for the infobox to function correctly. If you are unsure about anything, just skip all the optional fields and ask a developer for help. *Anyone is welcome to use the infobox. But since it is still under construction, developers may make changes to your work. This is nothing personal. Normally this is for functionality reasons, sometimes it is to test new features of the infobox. *Some variables below may be marked as test variables. Use these with caution and remember that these variables may be changed or deleted without notice. *Certain historical entities may inspire heated debate among some people. Neutrality and sensitivity are required when implementing this infobox. *If you are unsure about the usage of this template, or you have any suggestions for modifications to the infobox, or if you want to know why a certain modification was made, please contact a developer or leave a comment at the talk page. Your comments and questions assist the developers in creating, improving and documenting infobox features. Your comments and questions assist the developers in creating, improving and documenting infobox features. This infobox is a part of WikiProject Former countries. Usage # Almost all fields are optional, some fields are more optional than others. It is not expected that you fill in every single field that is shown here. # Some fields are hidden but necessary for infobox functionality. Not all fields are displayed here. # Some fields place the article into certain categories: see list of supported categories. # Area (in km2) and population statistics must be given without spaces, commas or other code. # Keep event text as short as possible—ideally only 1 line in length. # For many entries, the infobox has been implemented by one of the main developers. Other users are welcome to implement the infobox themselves, but developers might make modifications later on—largely for functionality reasons. # If you are unsure about the usage of this template, or if you want to know why a certain modification was made, let us know via the template talk page. Your comments and questions assist the developers in creating, improving and documenting infobox features. Example syntax An example from German Empire: Northern Schleswig |s9 = Eupen-Malmedy |flag_s1 = Flag of Germany (3-2 aspect ratio).svg |flag_s2 = Flag of the Republic of Alsace-Lorraine.svg |flag_s3 = Gdansk flag.svg |flag_s4 = Flag of Poland.svg |flag_s5 = Flag of Lithuania 1918-1940.svg |flag_s6 = Flag of Saar 1920-1935.svg |flag_s7 = Flag of Bohemia.svg |flag_s8 = Flag of Denmark.svg |flag_s9 = Flag of Belgium.svg |image_flag = Flag of the German Empire.svg |flag_alt = Horizontal tricolor (black, white, red) |flag = Flag of Germany#North German Confederation and the German Empire |image_coat = Wappen Deutsches Reich - Reichsadler 1889.svg |symbol_type = Imperial Coat of arms |coat_alt = Shield containing a black, one-headed, rightward-looking eagle with red beak, tongue and claws. On its breast is a shield with another eagle. Over its head is an imperial crown with two crossing ribbons. |image_map = German Empire, Wilhelminian third version.svg |image_map_alt = Located in north central Europe, containing modern Germany plus much of modern Poland |image_map_caption = Territory of the German Empire in 1914, prior to World War I |national_motto = Gott mit uns "God with us" |national_anthem = |capital = Berlin |common_languages = ;Official language :German ;Unofficial minority languages :Danish, French, Polish, Frisian, Old Prussian, Lithuanian ;Colonial languages :Bantu, Oshiwambo, Afrikaans, Swahili (African Colonies) :Chinese (Tsingtao & Jiaozhou bay) :Papuan languages (German New Guinea) :Samoan (German Samoa) |government_type = Constitutional monarchy |title_leader = Emperor |leader1 = William I |year_leader1 = 1871–1888 |leader2 = Frederick III |year_leader2 = 1888 |leader3 = Wilhelm II |year_leader3 = 1888–1918 |title_deputy = Chancellor |deputy1 = Otto von Bismarck (first) |year_deputy1 = 1871–1890 |deputy2 = Friedrich Ebert (last) |year_deputy2 = 8–9 Nov 1918 |legislature = Reichstag |house1 = Reichsrat |type_house1 = State council |stat_year1 = 1871 |religion = |stat_pop1 = 41058792 |stat_year2 = 1890 |stat_pop2 = 49428470 |stat_year4 = 1910 |stat_pop4 = 64925993 |stat_area4 = 540857.54 |currency = |footnotes = Area and population not including colonial possessions Area source: Population source: |today = * * * * * * }} }} Northern Schleswig |s9 = Eupen-Malmedy |flag_s1 = Flag of Germany (3-2 aspect ratio).svg |flag_s2 = Flag of the Republic of Alsace-Lorraine.svg |flag_s3 = Gdansk flag.svg |flag_s4 = Flag of Poland.svg |flag_s5 = Flag of Lithuania 1918-1940.svg |flag_s6 = Flag of Saar 1920-1935.svg |flag_s7 = Flag of Bohemia.svg |flag_s8 = Flag of Denmark.svg |flag_s9 = Flag of Belgium.svg |image_flag = Flag of the German Empire.svg |flag_alt = Horizontal tricolor (black, white, red) |flag = Flag of Germany#North German Confederation and the German Empire |image_coat = Wappen Deutsches Reich - Reichsadler 1889.svg |symbol_type = Imperial Coat of arms |coat_alt = Shield containing a black, one-headed, rightward-looking eagle with red beak, tongue and claws. On its breast is a shield with another eagle. Over its head is an imperial crown with two crossing ribbons. |image_map = German Empire, Wilhelminian third version.svg |image_map_alt = Located in north central Europe, containing modern Germany plus much of modern Poland |image_map_caption = Territory of the German Empire in 1914, prior to World War I |national_motto = Gott mit uns "God with us" |national_anthem = |capital = Berlin |common_languages = ;Official language :German ;Unofficial minority languages :Danish, French, Polish, Frisian, Old Prussian, Lithuanian ;Colonial languages :Bantu, Oshiwambo, Afrikaans, Swahili (African Colonies) :Chinese (Tsingtao & Jiaozhou bay) :Papuan languages (German New Guinea) :Samoan (German Samoa) |government_type = Constitutional monarchy |title_leader = Emperor |leader1 = William I |year_leader1 = 1871–1888 |leader2 = Frederick III |year_leader2 = 1888 |leader3 = Wilhelm II |year_leader3 = 1888–1918 |title_deputy = Chancellor |deputy1 = Otto von Bismarck (first) |year_deputy1 = 1871–1890 |deputy2 = Friedrich Ebert (last) |year_deputy2 = 8–9 Nov 1918 |legislature = Reichstag |house1 = Reichsrat |type_house1 = State council |stat_year1 = 1871 |religion = |stat_pop1 = 41058792 |stat_year2 = 1890 |stat_pop2 = 49428470 |stat_year4 = 1910 |stat_pop4 = 64925993 |stat_area4 = 540857.54 |currency = |footnotes = Area and population not including colonial possessions Area source: Population source: |today = * * * * * * }} }} Detailed instructions These are the fields of information in the Infobox former countries template with a set of instructions on how to use them. Here is a brief explanation on how to read the table: *Field name **the fields of information that carry information used by the template *Usage **'required' means that the template will not work properly if it is excluded **'optional' means that the template will work properly without it, but available information should be entered to make it as complete as possible (actively excluding or deleting information is not endorsed because it is called optional in this table) *Type **'variable' means that the template will only take fixed values; this can be dates, years, numerical or according to a defined list **'free' means that the template will accept values given freely without having to adhere to the strict discipline required for variables **'wikilink' means that a working wikilink must be entered either to an article or to the file name of an image *Value **examples or lists of values accepted by variables **'free text with wikilinks' means that text and wikilinks can be entered freely without the kind of restrictions that applies to variables ***'label' is a short label typically fitting in a single line (no line break) ***'entry' is one or a few short labels separated by commas or line breaks (no more than a few lines) ***'sentence' is a short descriptive sentence (no more than a few lines) **'free text' means that text can be entered, but wikilinks must not be used *Description **an instruction or a small guide how the particular field of information is used Style parameters The template allows some optional parameters that control the style of the infobox, for size and coloring, when displayed on a page: :* width = 290px: sets the width of the infobox (default: 290px). :* boxstyle = . . .: sets the style properties of the whole infobox. :* titlestyle = . . .: sets the style properties of the top title/name area of the infobox. Some specific styles for the whole infobox are as follows: :* boxstyle = background:lightgray: sets the color behind all areas of the infobox. :* boxstyle = border-color:blue;: sets the line around the infobox to the color blue. :* boxstyle = border-width:5px;: sets line width around box to 5 pixels (default: 1px). :* boxstyle = margin-left:1px; margin-right:7px;: resets the left/right margins of the infobox for similar alignment in both browsers Mozilla Firefox and Internet Explorer. Some specific styles for the title/name are as follows: :* titlestyle = background:lightgray: sets the color behind the top title/name area of the infobox. :* titlestyle = color:gold: sets the text color in top title/name area. :* titlestyle = text-align:left: shifts title/name text to the left (default: center). For multiple settings, combine all on one line, as follows: :::* titlestyle = background:lightgray; color:darkgreen; The properties are separated by semicolons (";"), and beware that accidentally omitting semicolons will cause the settings to be ignored. Some style properties cannot be changed, such as setting "titlestyle=margin-left:25px" might be ignored, because "margin-left" is a property, instead, of the whole box, using boxstyle. Banner To allow project members to keep track of articles, any page that uses this infobox should be labeled with the WPFC banner. To do this, go to the article's talk page and add to the top of the talk page, if the banner is not there already. See the banner page for more information about the extra parameters that the banner supports. At the absolute minimum, the talk page should contain . Tracking categories Articles using this infobox with unknown parameters are placed in . See also * : for subdivisions of former countries. In many ways identical to this infobox, but with a few modifications. |sandbox | | Former Country Category:Former country or territory templates Former Country Category:WikiProject Former countries Category:Templates that add a tracking category }}